Past and Present
by Amane Rika
Summary: Someone once said, "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control." How true it is, even when it's three thousand years later. KaibaOC, hinted YuugiAnzu
1. one

**_Rika's Notes/Comments --_**

Yea, I'm here with another translated story for everybody to read. It's supposed to be the sequel to _Past Memory_, if you have read it. Three things I have to note:

1. I did not write this story. I merely translated it from Chinese to English. It's Youlan who wrote this fanfic so don't go all ballistic on me if the story doesn't make any sense.

2. This story is also been discontinued by the original author, meaning there won't be any more chapters other than the four she had written. My guess is she may end up rewriting this fanfic in the future when she completes _Past Memory_. Then why am I even bothering to do this story? Heh, probably because I can and I thought that it would be interesting to reveal some plot into what people may expect will happen in the previously mentioned fanfic.

3. I use the Japanese names and some Japanese terms in this story. Don't ask me why; I'm just not a fan of the English dubbed version. Does anyone need me to go over the terms and names?

Enough of my rambling. Now go on and read the story!

* * *

**Past and Present**   
_Chapter 1_

* * *

The darkness ... silently enveloped the earth as two figures stood placidly at an unnamed location. 

A boy's voice broke through the stillness. "Are you ... truly sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." The girl answered firmly.

"But ... perhaps there might be another ..."

Before the boy could finish, the girl had interrupted him immediately. "It won't work since there aren't any other ways. At the moment, there is only one thing we can do."

"... I'm sorry. If I had a bit more power at that time ..."

"... Don't speak of this. It wasn't your fault and talking about this now doesn't help our situation. Hurry."

"... In that case ..."

"Just do it!"

The boy began to whisper an incantation while the girl slowly fell down as she reacted to its power. The boy watched this happen and murmured, "Why? Why must the people I love have to leave me because I don't have the strength to protect them? Why?"

At the same time he was talking, an indescribable expression appeared on his face. It was a mixture of agony, sorrow and unwillingness that if anyone had seen it, they would be affected by his sadness ...

----------------------

"Ah!" Yami Yuugi woke up with a start. "... It's that dream again ..."

Lately, he had been getting that dream every day and when he saw the girl fall over, his heart would always feel a deep pain.

"Hi ... Oh? What's wrong, Mou Hitori no Boku? Today's a holiday so why are you up so early?" Yuugi asked as he yawned.

"It's nothing."

"Really? Then I'm going to go back to sleep." He fell back into slumber almost immediately.

Yami Yuugi watched his partner while thinking, 'It's only a dream so it's not necessary to make Aibou worry about it. Maybe, it'll disappear in a few days ...'

----------------------

"Yuugi, Yuugi! Come down here quickly! Hurry!" Suguroku called in a loud voice.

"I'm coming!" Yuugi ran down the stairs. "Jii-chan, what is it?"

"Yuugi, let me tell you some good news!"

"Oh, what good news?"

"Ruri is ... Ruri is finally going to come back!"

"Oh? Is that true? Ruri is really going to return here?!"

"Yes! She had mailed me a letter, saying that she'll be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Yuugi said happily. Why was he so happy? Because he had not seen his younger sister for seven years.

Aibou, who is Ruri? Yami Yuugi asked, since he had never heard of this person.

/ Oh, about that. She's my younger twin sister. When we were ten, she had fallen ill and had to live at Baa-chan's place. / Yuugi explained.

Then you must be very ecstatic, right?

/ Of course! Which older brother wouldn't be happy about seeing their younger sister, who he hadn't seen for such a long time? /

Look forward to the arrival of the day after tomorrow, Aibou.

/ Un! /

----------------------

The next day, a girl who looked a lot like Yuugi appeared in Domino holding her luggage as she worriedly looked up at the road signs on the street.

"Oh ... What am I going to do? I was careless and lost the map. How am I going to find the Kame Game Shop now? Should I find someone to ask for directions? But ... he might not tell me anything. Should I go to the police department to ask for directions? Ah ... I don't even know where the police department is located ... Oh ... What should I do?"

The girl began to anxiously walk around with a lost look on her face.

At this moment, Honda was taking his beloved dog out for a walk when he saw the girl wandering about. He went over to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

The girl turned around and he was surprised for a minute. She looked so much like Yuugi!

Seeing that he had no evil intentions, the girl replied, "I want to find a certain place but I'm lost."

"Where do you want to go?"

"The Kame Game Shop."

'The Kame Game Shop?' Honda repeated in his mind. 'Isn't that Yuugi's place? Why does she want to go there?' He answered, "How about this? I'll take you there."

The girl said cheerfully, "Really? Thank you so much!"

----------------------

The lens of a make-believe camera shifts to Yuugi, Anzu and Jounouchi walking through a park. Soon, the three say their goodbyes as they leave to return to their homes.

"Hey? Aren't those two ..." Yuugi ran over as Honda looked at him. Before he had a chance to explain, a voice from behind him began to curse at Yuugi.

"Hey!!! Is this how you treat a visitor? You just leave a guest to stand waiting outside, suffering through the rays of the sun while you run off to some place to hide?! Is this your idea of entertainment?!"

The two boys just stood there.

"Ru ... Ruri?"

"Rubbish! Who did you expect it was?"

"But ... But aren't you supposed to come tomorrow?"

"When did I say that? I only mentioned in the letter that I might come the day after tomorrow."

'Isn't that the same thing ...' Yuugi thought to himself, before sighing in resignation. 'Forget it. It's useless to argue with her. It seems that her personality hasn't changed at all.'

He spoke. "Fine, fine. I made a mistake, alright? Come in."

"Humph! Of course you were wrong!" She went inside the shop.

Yuugi thought immediately, 'Right, right, right.'

Once Honda had seen the end of this 'drama', he felt a bit sorry that he still didn't know who the star of the drama was. "Yuugi, who is she?"

"She's my younger sister."

"So she's your sister ..."

"Un."

**Two Minutes Pass ...**

"What!? Your ... younger sister?!"

(_AN: You finally are surprised after two minutes have passed? Honda, isn't your response time too slow?_)

Because Honda had shouted out so loudly, Yuugi had to cover his ears to protect them to avoid becoming deaf from the noise.

"Yes ... that's right."

"How can you have a younger sister?! Aren't you the only son?"

"What? Oh ... It's not surprising that you don't know about this since I never mentioned it to anyone. She's actually my ..."

"So that's how it is ..." Honda looked like he was between comprehension and confusion. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi."

"I'll talk to you then."

----------------------

Later, Yuugi and his family sat down for dinner. After it was finished, they all went to do their respective activities.

Ruri suddenly had the idea of going to see what Yuugi was doing and tiptoed her way into his room. She saw him sitting in front of the computer, seemingly absorbed into what he was watching. A thought entered her head as she noiselessly creeped up behind him.

Yuugi was concentrating on how to beat the computer game he had just bought and didn't know that someone was approaching him from behind ...

"Wow!"

"Ah!"

As a result of Yuugi being surprised all of a sudden, he accidentally pressed a key on the keyboard, causing him to give the enemy the advantage in the game on the computer.

"Oh, this is bad!" He began to type quickly as his fingers fairly flew across the keyboard and in five minutes, the situation tipped over in his favor. "Whew ... that was close."

Ruri, meanwhile, had been watching him with a dumbfounded look. She never knew anyone who could type in so many attack commands in a period of five minutes. 'He's good ...' She thought.

"Whew ... I was scared out of my wits. Hey, Ruri? When did you get in here?"

"Not too long ago ... I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I shouldn't have surprised you like that ..."

"What? So it was you then? Your personality hasn't changed at all since you still like to play pranks on others!"

"I'm really sorry ..."

"It doesn't matter. That reminds me, why are you here?"

"No real reason ... It's just that I have a lot of things I'd like to say to you, Onii-chan. After all, we haven't seen each other in seven years."

"Oh, is that so?"

Yuugi stopped playing the computer game and began to chat with Ruri. As they were talking ...

"Hey, Onii-chan? What are you wearing around your neck?"

"This?"

"Yes. It's a very peculiar necklace."

"It's known as the Sennen Puzzle and was discovered in the tomb of an ancient Egyptian king."

"Wow! Can I look at it?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks!"

When Ruri was excitedly admiring the puzzle, she suddenly ... "Oh!" Ruri seemed to feel some power slowly awaken in her body and her face revealed a pained expression. Yuugi looked frightened.

"Ruri, what's wrong?!"

"I'm fine!" She sensed that the power was about to burst out of her and she squirmed in agony. Yuugi was flustered as he watched. Unexpectedly --

"What? What is this?"

From Ruri's chest a golden light appeared and soon, it surrounded her with its radiance. It then gradually faded away, leaving her with her head bowed down and oddly silent.

"Ruri, are you alright?!"

A voice that Yuugi had never heard before slowly spoke, "Who are you talking about?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

----------------------

**_Postscript from Youlan --_**

Youlan: Whew ... I'm finally done with typing up the first chapter.

Yuugi: That's true. But why am I stuck with the parts of being scared in the last few lines of the chapter?

Youlan: About that ...

Yuugi: Well?

Youlan: Hmm ... because you look like someone who can be easily frightened!

Yuugi: What!!!

Yami Yuugi: Aibou, just forget about it. That reminds me about something. Hey! Does Ruri have something to do with the girl in my dreams?

Youlan: Hmm ... I'll talk about that next time!

---

You ... tranquil   
Lan ... dark   
Doing as one pleases ... freely and unrestrained ...   
That ... is who I am.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and etc. 


	2. two

**Rika's Notes:**

Here's the next part to this story. A thing I need to note is that there's a part where the female lead mentions a person from her past that has a oddly familiar name. It doesn't make much sense in this English translation since it's the same name, Seto. But in the Chinese version (as in the Japanese anime and manga), the two names are written with different characters.

What else? Uh, the lines that start with "/" and "" means thoughts between Yuugi and his yami.

**_Responses to Comments_**

_Ksaturn_ - Thanks for your comment. I didn't write this story so I can't really answer your question but I guess Youlan came up with this idea as she was working on the prequel to this fanfic.

_Proxima Centauri_ - Yes, this story is quite unoriginal in the plotline. I've read too many stories that introduced an OC as Yuugi's relative and somehow gets a Yami of her own, all while having a relationship with a canon character. (Most of the time, it's Kaiba.) Heh, but what am I complaining about here?

* * *

**Past and Present**   
_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Who are you? Where is my imouto?"

"Imouto? Oh, so she's your sister."

"Where is Ruri? Tell me now!"

"Don't worry, your sister is safe. She should be sleeping in her own room now."

"What?! Who are you ...?"

The girl didn't pay attention to his question as her gaze was on the Sennen Puzzle that Yuugi was wearing.

"The Millenium Puzzle?! So that's why."

"What do you mean, 'so that's why'?"

She stared at him. "Come out, spirit of the Millenium Puzzle!"

"How do you know of this?!"

The girl smiled faintly as she looked into his eyes, as if she was evaluating him. He felt a mysterious air around her whole being as he gazed back.

... Aibou.

/ Oh! Mou Hitori no Boku. /

Since she knows about me, let me try to speak to her.

/ But ... we don't know what her objective is. What if she's an enemy? /

We'll have to find out more about her before we decide whose side she's on.

/ Alright, since you put it that way ... /

Yuugi closed his eyes. when he opened them again, he had switched places with his other half.

'Oh? This girl ... I feel like I've seen her from somewhere ...' Yami Yuugi thought. "You were looking for me?"

When she looked at him, her expression seemed to change slightly. But she quickly resumed that mysterious air she was wearing eariler. "I never thought you would actually come out ..."

"Fine! Let's just end this charade. I just want to ask you these questions: Are you my enemy or my friend? Why do you know of my existence?"

"Haha! Your temperament hasn't changed in the slightest. You are still as direct as you were three thousand years ago."

"Three thousand years ago? Can it be that you know my past?"

The girl appeared shocked when she heard his response to her remarks.

"Don't you remember it?"

"Remember what?"

"You ... really don't recall anything? The memories of your past and all the events that constitute them?"

"The past? Humph ... I'll be honest with you. I ... don't recall any of my memories. Whatever that happened in the past, I'm sorry to say, I just don't remember it."

"What?! Could it be that at the time, 'it' sealed off your memories?!"

Yami Yuugi began to ponder her words. 'What? What is this girl talking about? But why do I feel like she's familiar when I look at her? I keep getting the idea that I knew her a long time ago. This kind of feeling ... and this kind of air around her ... Only "she" possessed it. Could it be ... it's impossible?!'

----------------------

As he was thinking, the girl spoke again. "Do you remember Seto?"

"Seto? Who is that?"

"If you don't remember Seto ... then, it's even less possible that you'd remember me ..."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that you were once a Pharaoh in your past?"

"A Pharaoh?"

"You were a Pharaoh during the eighteen dynasty in ancient Egypt. In your past, you once had great authority. Even though someone had caused a rebellion, you still won. And the one who had led the rebellion became your comrade."

Yami Yuugi was very surprised as he heard her explanation. He had no idea that he had such a past and status.

Abruptly, a burst of light appeared and he looked towards the source of it when he realized that it was coming from his puzzle. It was at this moment when he began to remember certain parts of his past. Yami Yuugi smiled lightly and said to the girl, "I really didn't believe that we'd meet again, Tameri, my little sister."

The girl was startled when she heard him call her name from three thousand years ago. "At last you remember me, my only brother, Pharaoh Atem."

"Hmm ... I didn't think we'd meet under such circumstances, Tameri."

"That's true. It's truly fortunate that our other selves would be twins in this lifetime, like us."

"I suppose ... Aibou would be very shocked."

"I think so too. Who would think this kind of thing would happen?"

The pair glanced at the other for a while before Yami Yuugi spoke, "Tameri, does your other self know about your existence?"

"I don't believe she knows about me because I was suddenly awakened. She might just think that something is wrong with her mind though!" She replied.

"Then ... I think you should let your other self know, just like what happened between myself and Aibou."

"Oh? How did Yuugi accept you at that time, brother? I think he probably was pretty fearful of you then." Tameri commented with interest.

"At first, he was afraid of me. Afraid that I would influence the people around him. He also feared that his friends would leave him when they found out the truth. Later on, it was his friends who enlightened him and gave him the courage to accept me. From that time on, he no longer feared me."

"Is that so? Then it looks like his friends are quite extraordinary. Most people would probably drift away from him if they were to find out about something like that."

"That's true."

"Oh, look at the time! I should be returning the body back to her. Good night, brother!"

"Good night!"

"Hey? What happened to me, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing happened, Ruri. It's getting rather late, so you better get to bed."

"Alright. Oyasumi, Onii-chan!"

"Oyasumi."

----------------------

After he had sent off Ruri, Yuugi immediately asked his other self, / Mou Hitori no Boku, what did you discuss with her at first? /

Yami Yuugi then answered, No matter what happens, don't ask any questions and don't tell Ruri anything. Now Aibou, what I am about to tell you may shock you a bit but please listen to me.

/ Oh, alright then. /

Actually, the person that had control over Ruri was her other self. And that person is connected to me in a big way.

/ What connection is that? /

Well, she's my ... younger sister.

/ What? Your sister?! /

Yami Yuugi covered his ears in much the same manner as Yuugi did with Honda since he also shouted out quite loudly. Yes, that's correct.

/ Is that the truth? Your younger sister? /

To be more technical, she's my younger twin sister.

/ You're also twins? /

Yes.

/ But how did you find out she's your sister? /

At the time, the Sennen Puzzle suddenly gave out a golden light. When I looked into it, I began to remember some of my past.

/ Oh. Then she should be inside of my sister, is that right? /

That should be the case.

/ Then Ruri should be like me, and find out about her other self's existence one day. /

Yes.

The imaginary camera switches scenes to Ruri, who was thinking, 'How odd. What just happened to me eariler? I have no memory of what happened at first ...' She lay on her bed as she continued to quietly wonder about it. "Oh well. I should just forget about this kind of question for now. I'll have to go to a new school tomorrow so I'd better go to sleep." Ruri closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

----------------------

The next day, Yuugi had gotten himself ready for school and about to leave the Game Shop when he heard some hurried footsteps coming from the stairway, followed by a grumbling voice, "Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up? Now you've caused me to be late to school!"

Yuugi sighed. He did try to get her out of bed but no matter how he tried, she just kept on sleeping away. He had to give up in the end. "Ruri, hurry up. We're both going to be late at this rate."

"What?"

After a minute, Yuugi called, "Ruri? Are you done yet?"

"Hmm ... let's go, Onii-chan! We're going to be late."

When they reached the school, Yuugi nearly bumped into Chouno-sensei but luckily, her makeup bag fell and he was able to avoid her.

"Good morning, Yuugi!" His friends called to him.

"Morning, minna!"

Jounouchi then dragged him over to the side and whispered in his ear, "Yuugi, I hear that there's a new exchange student in the class next door. It's a girl and I heard that she's very cute."

"An exchange student?"

"Yeah, what do you think? Do you want to take a look at her when class is over?"

Yuugi thought to himself, 'Exchange student? A girl? Ah! It's probably ...' He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun, but I don't want to go."

"You don't want to go? Forget about it then. I'll just find someone else ... Hey! Honda!" Yuugi watched the excited Jounouchi as a wry smile appeared on his face. 'If I want to see her, I have a lot of chances to do so. She's most likely to be ...'

----------------------

In the next classroom ...

"How are you all? My name is Mutou Ruri and I hope everyone can help me with their advice and comments."

When she had first walked into the class, the eyes of all her fellow classmates had all focused on her, particularly the boys. She noticed that many of them were whispering to each other comments like, "She's so cute." or "Hmm ... she's really pretty." or "Who is she going to be seated next to?"

All of the boys were wondering that ... except one. That person was Kaiba Seto. As she was introducing herself, he didn't even bother to look up. He continued to look at the papers on his desk.

"Then you can sit ... next to Kaiba." The boys in the class all were disappointed but Kaiba didn't show any sign of interest. Until she had reached the empty seat next to him and had greeted him did he raised his head slightly.

He was a bit taken aback by her appearance. 'She ... looks a lot like Yuugi ... But I also get the feeling that I've met her somewhere before.'

"Alright!" The teacher's voice had cut short Kaiba's thoughts at the moment. "Everyone, take out your textbooks. Today, we'll be discussing ..."

----------------------

After school was over, Anzu asked Yuugi, "Yuugi, do you want to go back with me?"

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I have something to do today. Goodbye!"

He left the classroom in a hurry, leaving behind a confused Anzu. "What happened to him?" She thought it was rather strange since he usually agreed to go with her when she usually asked this question. "Oh well." She turned around and left with five of her female classmates.

When they were on the road, one of her sharper-eyed classmates commented, "Hey, isn't that Yuugi-san?"

"Oh? That's right ... Who's the girl next to him?"

"No matter who she is, she's really cute."

The schoolgirls were commenting on her to each other.

"What are you doing there?" Anzu had ran up to them as she was holding the drinks they had ordered.

"Hey, Anzu-chan. Look at that ..."

"What?" She stared and was amazed. She saw Yuugi and another girl walking shoulder to shoulder on the street, seemingly talking and laughing with each other. They appeared to be rather close, by the looks of it. 'Yuugi? Why? Who is that girl?'

Anzu continued to stare dumbfoundedly at the pair, until she couldn't watch it anymore.

"Anzu?! Anzu?!"

"What?" Anzu came back to her senses and realized that the two had walked away and the pair in front of her were Jounouchi and Honda.

"What were you doing? Why were you just standing here on the street like this?" They asked.

"Oh ... that's because ..."

"What?! Is that really the truth, Anzu?" The two boys asked, shocked.

"Hmm ..." She nodded.

"Then ... let's go find Yuugi and ask him about it." Jounouchi said.

Meanwhile Honda was thinking, 'A girl? He's close to her? Ah ... maybe it's ...'

The three headed towards the Kame Game Shop. Honda, by the time they arrived at the shop, had figured out who the girl might be while Jounouchi knocked on the door.

"Oh, who is it?" A girl that looked like Yuugi appeared. The group, because of what had happened earlier, didn't get a good look at her then. But now, as they stared, even Anzu was surprised at seeing her here.

"There's no mistake ... it's you!"

"What?"

Jounouchi asked her, "Why are you at Yuugi's place? Who are you?"

The way he and Anzu was staring at her made Ruri feel a bit afraid. At this moment, a voice sounded in her head. What's wrong? Is someone trying to bother you? Let me take over. You can take a break for now.

----------------------

Ruri switched personalities at the spot, leaving Anzu and Jounouchi looking at her in astonishment because her appearance and demeanor seemed different.

"Humph ... Whether or not I am here at Yuugi's place is of no concern to you! I should be the one to ask who you all are."

The three stuttered, "We're Yuugi's ... friends."

"His friends? So that's who you are. Why didn't you tell me that eariler?" She turned around and called out, "Yuugi! Your friends are here for you."

They heard the sounds of quickly approaching footsteps. "What is it, Ruri? You didn't have to shout so loudly?!" Yami Yuugi appeared, his hands covering his ears.

"If I hadn't called out so loud, you and your game-freak partner wouldn't have been able to hear me since you two were so absorbed in playing that game!"

"Hmm ..." He couldn't find something to retort back at her since they had been playing the computer game.

"Haha ..." She looked at him, apparently pleased with herself while Anzu and Jounouchi were watching the pair in surprise. Why? Because other than their voices, hair style and gender being different, they looked exactly alike!

"Alright now. I think you can handle the rest by yourself, brother!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Go back up!"

"I know already." She turned around and went inside the shop.

"Yuugi ..."

"Oh? Are you all here?"

"Yuugi, did she just call you her brother?"

"That's right. She's my younger sister."

"What?!"

"Ah ..." Yami Yuugi covered his ears again.

"She's your sister?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Uh ... that's because ..."

After he had explained everything to the others did they finally understand what was going on. The three then said their goodbyes to him and left. After a moment, Anzu came running back to ask, "Yuugi, has your sister chosen a club yet?"

"I don't know ..."

"Then, could I bother you to ask her if she interested in joining the dance club?"

"Oh ... I'll ask Aibou."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Un."

He watched her leave then turned back to go to his room. He wanted to figure out how to beat the computer at that game he and his aibou were playing.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

----------------------

**_Postscript by Youlan --_**

Youlan: It's a lot of work for my to type up this chapter.

Yami Yuugi: Is that so? How come I can't tell? I think you're making the situation seem more severe than it actually is!

Youlan: You ... shut up!

Yami Yuugi: Heh ... Well, I don't want to.

Youlan: You don't want to? Hehehehe ... watch how I make you and your partner suffer in the next chapter.

Yami Yuugi, Yuugi: We won't allow it!


	3. three

**Rika's Notes:**

Sorry about not getting this up eariler, but I've been busy with things to do in my own life. Thanksgiving is coming up and that means I'll be even more busy this week. just had to do its upgrading at this time too ... how unlucky can I get? 

_Proxima Centauri_ - I'm just curious ... what would you have written instead for the plot?

* * *

**Past and Present**  
_Chapter 3_

* * *

In the evening ...

Ruri was in her room, talking to herself. "How strange. Why did I suddenly hear a voice when I was being questioned by those people? And that voice, it seemed like the person knew me for a while ..." She found that that same situation as before had occurred to her again. Each time when she felt fear for something, she would not remember what happened after that. By the time she woke up, she would see that the other people around her were gazing at her with an odd expression on their faces. Ruri thought that was strange in itself but felt embarrassed to ask them why. "Argh ... just forget it!"

She jumped onto her bed and used the sheets to cover her head, as if she thought that this action would help get rid of the restlessness in her heart.

Someone decided to knock on the door at this time.

"Oh? Come in."

The person opened the door as she looked in that direction. It was Yuugi, who was staring at her with a perplexed look.

"Ruri, what were you doing? Why was there such a loud noise at first? You could have disturbed everyone else with that sound!"

"Really? I'm so sorry."

"Is there something on your mind, Ruri?"

"What?" She was amazed that her brother had been able to guess at what she was thinking. "No .... it's nothing ..."

Yuugi saw how she was stammering her responses to him and thought, 'It'll be really strange if nothing was wrong with you, since it's all written on your face!' He asked, "Is that the truth?"

Since he was still asking her about it, she thought for a moment before answering, "Actually ... there is something ..."

"What is it?"

"Onii-chan, if I say anything that appears to sound bizarre in the next few minutes, will you loathe me?"

"Why should I?"

"You really think that?"

"Of course!"

Ruri paused before speaking again. "Onii-chan, I keep getting the feeling that there's a shadowy person surrounding me ..."

"A shadowy person?" Clearly, Yuugi did not understand what his sister was saying.

"What I mean is, I sometimes hear a voice and it seems like the person knows me. Each time I hear the voice, I would not remember anything after that. When I wake up, the people around me would either stay away from me or look at me with a odd expression ..." 

Yuugi was startled because he didn't think his sister would discover about her other half's existence so quickly yet it appeared that she still had no idea who her other half was.

"Onii-chan, I really think that there is someone else inside of me and it looks like it's that other person I was just talking about. But ... I don't know her."

Ruri was obviously very worried and confused. Yuugi thought about it for a while and felt that it was time he told her the truth.

----------------------

"Ruri, listen to me carefully. You mentioned that the person would appear when you felt fear. Why are you afraid? What are you frightened of?"

She began to look back into her confused memories and tried to think back with a clear mind. 'That's right. Why am I afraid? What am I afraid of? Am I afraid that the people causing me this fear would hurt me? Or is it because ...'

Yuugi watched her with a gentle look as he thought to himself that he should help his sister accept her darker half just like how his friends had helped him. 

"Onii-chan, I feel that when 'she' appears, she's trying to protect me ... Each time I am being bullied or when I experience great dread, 'she' would emerge ..."

"And then? What else is there?"

Ruri began to intermittently speak the thoughts that come into her mind. "She doesn't just casually appear, and when she does, it's usually only for a short time. She also doesn't use my body to do evil deeds. I feel that she values me very much ..." 

As he heard her answer, Yuugi began to smile kindly and said, "Ruri, listen to me. Even if you really do have another person inside of you, you don't have to worry because your friends would never drift away from you for that reason alone. If they do move away from you, then they aren't really your friends."

"What does that mean?"

"One day, you'll understand." 

Yuugi chose this moment to leave her room to give her some time to think over what he just said. 

----------------------

The next day, Ruri woke up and discovered that she was in her soul room.

"What? Why am I here? I usually would just get out of bed ..." She began to walk towards the door when with a creaking sound, it opened. The scene she saw in front of her had Ruri speechless. She actually saw another room and on the door was a large figure of an eye.

"What is going on here? Why would this be here?" Ruri's hands moved to grab onto the doorknob as she slowly turned it to open the other door. When she walked inside, she was shocked again by what she saw. Ruri thought she had just walked into a temple that belonged in Ancient Egypt as the walls were covered with smooth rock. Carved on top of them were a bunch of images and script that she couldn't comprehend. She continued to stand there, gaping, until a voice spoke up.

"Who is it?"

It was the voice that she had heard before ...

----------------------

**A Few Minutes Before**

Yami Ruri was sleeping in her room when she abruptly roused from her slumber because she felt a presence in her room. With a serious expression, she quickly walked towards the intruder. 

'Why would there be someone here? Who is it? What does that person want?'

When she reached the doorway and asked her question, she too was surprised ...

'Why is my other self here?'

The two finally meet each other face to face ...

----------------------

  
"Who are you? Why are you inside of me?" Ruri asked amazed. No, she was extremely astonished as she gazed at the girl in front of her, who looked so much like her. The air surrounded the other person had Ruri feeling somewhat fearful. Just looking at her had Ruri thinking that she was so much like her darker side.

Noticing the surprised look on Ruri's face, Yami Ruri was also very puzzled. She really didn't know how to respond to her questions.

"I am your other self ..."

"What?! Other self?!"

"That's right."

"Then why are you here now?"

"I once existed in a Millenium item, a spirit that lived inside of the Millenium jewelry."

"Millenium jewelry? You mean that golden necklace?"

"Yes. Because you came into contact with the Millenium Puzzle, I was revived. From that moment on, I had existed within you."

As Ruri listened to her explanation, she really didn't completely believe her but since the other girl didn't seem too evil, the feelings of dread Ruri felt began to slowly disappear. 'Wait a minute! Is she the one who appears to help me when I am in danger? Perhaps, it really is her ...' Ruri thought silently before exclaiming, "It is you!"

"What?"

"It's you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's you! Each time I am in peril, you would come to my rescue. Isn't that right?"

"You ... how did you know?"

"It really is you!" Ruri said happily as she ran to hug the other girl. "Thank you." She then released her and extended a hand. "From now on, please take care of me too!"

Yami Ruri watched her, surprised at how quickly she had accepted her presence. She grasped Ruri's hand with her own.

"Very well."

----------------------

  
Yuugi went into the kitchen, wanting to go eat some breakfast when he saw a scene he never believed he would actually witness. His sister Ruri, who usually slept until it was very late, was up and about. He rubbed his eyes, suspecting that he was still dreaming, when he still saw her sitting next to the table. It was real! He thought, 'What's going on? Has the sun risen from the west now?'

"Ohayo, Ruri!"

"Morning!"

He was surprised, since the person who responded was Yami Ruri. "Are you Yami Ruri? Where is my sister?"

"Her?" She sighed before adding wryly, "She's still sleeping. No matter how I try to wake her, she won't get up. I was afraid she'll be late so I decided to take over for her ..."

After they had shaken hands, Ruri suddenly felt like sleeping again leaving her other half no other choice but to take over her body.

"Good luck then."

"Hmm ..."

----------------------

  
When they reached the school ...

"Oh! How annoying!" Yami Ruri looked very impatient. She usually had very good patience but when she was dealt with such circumstances as these ...

"Mutou-san, how are you? Can you give me your phone number?"

"No, Mutou-san. Ignore him. I'd like to ask if you're free on Sunday?"

"Mutou-san, let's walk back together after classes are over?"

"Mutou-san ..."

'Oi! What is wrong with these people? I don't notice my other half having so many people asking her out on dates.' 

_(AN: Actually she does have people asking her, but not that many.)_

Yami Ruri continued to wonder to herself, 'what's wrong with these schoolboys?' as she answered their questions with a smile before responding with the same sentence. "I'm very sorry but I am busy right now."

At this moment, someone spoke with a loud voice, "It's so noisy here! If you want to argue, do that somewhere else!"

Silence reigned in the classroom since no one really wanted to provoke an angry Kaiba.

Yami Ruri was very grateful to the person who helped her get rid of those annoying 'flies' surrounding her. She turned her head slightly and was astonished. "Seto ...?"

"what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Thank you."

"Humph."

Kaiba may not have said it out loud, but his heart felt a big shock at the name. 'Seto? Why do I get the feeling that this name is familiar ... as if I heard it before. And I feel like I've seen her from somewhere too. What a nostalgic feeling ...'

The door to the classroom opened and a voice yelled, "Why is so loud in here?!"

"Just great ... it's Chouno-sensei ..."

"Take out your textbooks! We're going to be talking about ..."

----------------------

  
When it was halfway through the class, Chouno-sensei abruptly caught a male student passing notes. She was very furious, not at the boy for breaking the rules but at what the note said.

(Hey ... Who do you think is prettier -- Mutou-san or Chouno-sensei?)

(Nonsense! Do you even need to ask? Of course it's Mutou-san! How can that old woman Chouno compare with her?!)

(That's right! If they were standing side by side, it would be like an angel next to a demon!)

(Good choice of words! I think that way too!)

A blue vein on her forehead looked like it was about to burst as Chouno-sensei fumed, "How deplorable!" She thought with wrath, 'Humph. Very well, Mutou Ruri, I'll remember this!' Chouno-sensei gave Ruri a fierce glare as the girl appeared puzzled. 

_(AN: It's just Ruri now, not her other half.)_

'Why is Sensei glaring at me?'

"Mutou-san ..." Chouno-sensei called to her with what sounded like a soft voice, but to the ears of some of the students who knew their teacher well, it sounded more like the ravings of a devil.

"Yes?"

"Please come up here to calculate this math problem. If you are unable to get the answer or get it wrong, you'll have to stay after school. I will be personally helping you study."

The whole class was not reassured by her words but Ruri had no idea of what she was getting herself into as she went up to the front of the classroom.

"Hmm ..." She looked up at the question on the blackboard in worry. 'Sensei never taught us this kind of problem before ...' Ruri began to think hard of the answer or a formula that would solve the problem. 

"What's wrong, Mutou-san? Hurry up." Chouno-sensei prodded with a voice that sounded very pleased with herself. She seemed like she enjoyed seeing Ruri worried and anxious. "Well, Mutou-san? If you can't solve the problem, why don't you just say it out loud?" 

Kaiba just happened to look up at the board and saw the problem. He thought, 'That old woman sure is cruel. Other than me, I don't think anyone else would be able to solve it in this class.' He also looked at Ruri with interest, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one.

"Uh ..." She was still struggling to figure out what to do as she kept on glancing at the problem on the board.

Ruri? What's wrong? You seem so troubled?!

/ Well ... /

Oh, are you studying mathematics?

Yami Ruri looked at the problem on the blackboard and almost burst out laughing. Being born and raised in ancient Egypt, these kind of math problems were like nothing to her.

Ruri, let me help you with this.

/ Ah, do you know how to solve it? /

Yami Ruri gave her other half a stare that said 'You're insulting me' as she thought that the ancient Egyptians were the best in mathematics so there was no reason for Ruri to worry.

In a moment, you'll see.

They switched places and Yami Ruri picked up a piece of chalk as she quickly wrote out the correct formula to solve the problem.

The whole class appeared surprised as they watched her write on the board.

'Tada!' Yami Ruri put down the chalk and moved to the side, letting Chouno-sensei check her work.

"It's the correct answer ..." She stammered out.

The class, including Kaiba, were all shocked as they stared at Yami Ruri, who was smiling in self-confidence. The look in her eyes seemed to be telling Chouno-sensei, "How could you even have considered using such a question to test me? How embarrassing for you!"

"Uh ... Let's end it for now ... This class is over!" She literally flew out of the classroom.

"Hehe ..." Yami Ruri laughed.

/ I wonder, did you go a bit too far with her? / Ruri asked anxiously.

No, I didn't! You have to treat that kind of person that way or else she won't know when to stop.

Yami Ruri was still watching the departing figure so neither of them noticed that someone was gazing at them silently. The person's expression seemed to be thinking about something ...

----------------------

  
**_Postscript by Youlan --_**

Youlan: I have conceived the idea for this chapter for a while now but I took this long to actually complete it. 

Yami Ruri: Hmm .. you may be right. But why are the stars in this chapter me, Ruri and Kaiba? What about everyone else?

Youlan: What are you so impatient about? They'll appear in the next chapter!

Yami Ruri: Is that so? Oh! Is Kaiba actually Seto? Make that clear!

Youlan: What do you think?

Yami Ruri: Just as I thought.  



	4. four

**Rika's Notes:** I forgot to post this up a few days ago, with having its problems and all. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Wow, what a long response! I didn't think you'd write so much in reply to my question. But hey, it just gives me the excuse to write more here. 

I pretty much agree with the points you mentioned, like the idea of getting rid of the darker Yami character and the extra Millenium item part. It's just been overdone by other authors and makes the OC more Mary-Sueish, something that most authors would like to avoid doing. 

Romance involving Kaiba? Hah, the chances of that happening is like seeing him becoming extremely chummy with Yuugi and his friends. It's not impossible, but highly improbable. His past history with his adopted father and his own personality would make it extremely difficult for him to relate to anyone else, especially to the opposite sex. It may be easier with his past self, though, since he didn't have as much hardship in his life. But then again, I don't see even the priest as the kind of person to easily fall in love with anyone. Even his relationship with Kisara can be questionable, depending on how someone looks at it. 

Ah, I remember your writings seem to involve Bakura quite a bit. I do agree that writing romance stories for him isn't exactly a piece of cake. It's slightly easier writing someone for the Omote Bakura, seeing as his personality is more gentle and approachable. But Yami Bakura? I really don't see him as the kind of person who is capable of love ... sorry. He's just has far too much hatred in him and only seems to think of revenge against the people who caused him such pain. 

Maybe Youlan realized the flaws in this story and that's why she decided not to continue writing it.

* * *

**Past and Present**  
_Chapter 4_

* * *

When class was over ...

"Yuugi ..." Ruri called out happily as she stood in the doorway to his class.

"Ruri?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Hmm ..."

"YUUGI ..." A voice filled with jealously spoke, surprising the two siblings. They turned around and sweatdrops appeared on their foreheads. It seems that the male students in the class had surrounded them while they were talking.

"Yuugi ... aren't you a bit too treacherous? You already have Anzu so why are you trying to get a new girlfriend?

"That's right! Are you trying to put your foot into two boats now?"

"Yep! You've a girlfriend with such a good figure. Shouldn't be counting your blessings instead of trying to get your hands on such a cute girl?"

"Uh ... Uh ..." Yuugi didn't know how to explain the situation and Ruri was no different. They were simply staring back at their classmates, who were burning with flames of envy and spite.

'Ah ... How did we get into this? I only came to see Onii-chan to talk to him about something ...' Ruri thought, feeling very vexed.

These boys really are quite annoying. Ruri, let me borrow your body for a moment.

/ What are you planning to do?! / 

Yami Ruri didn't answer her as they switched places. She gave Yuugi a knowing look, one tha t his other half caught. He also switched places as well.

She then bluntly shouted to the boys, "Are you done yet?! I only came here to speak with my brother. Why are you all making such a fuss out of it?!" 

They were surprised as they repeated, "Brother?!"

Yami Yuugi commented, "Forget about them, Ruri. Let's just go. It's not a good idea for us to discuss anything here."

"Hmm ... You're right. Let's go, Brother!"

They both left the classroom, leaving the boys standing there with their mouths gaping open.

----------------------

The pair headed up to the top of the school.

"Ruri, do you have something on your mind?" Yami Yuugi asked.

"Hmm. Lately, I don't know why but I keep having the feeling that something is about to happen." Yami Ruri said slowly.

"What will happen?"

She replied with a serious expression, "I just have an ominous feeling. Just like the impression I felt in the past when 'that incident' was about to occur."

"That incident?! Really?!" His face became gloomy at the thought.

"Well, it seems that it may happen in the next few days." She turned towards him. "Brother, you know how accurate my intuition is. I think it's best that you prepare yourself as well. But, I still hope that my premonition is wrong this time. What happened in the past hurt us both so much, so I don't wish for us to experience that terrifying thing once more."

"Yes, I don't want to see that either." He became silent for a while before asking, "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"No, I don't. But my other half has something to say to your other half."

"Then ..."

They both switched places with their other personalities at the same time. Yuugi asked his sister, "Ruri, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"It's just that ... I don't know how to choose a club to join."

Yuugi nearly fell over in surprise when he heard her say that. 'Don't know how to join a club? Then how did you survive elementary and junior high?' He thought. "Alright, let's go talk to Anzu. She's a member of the dance club."

"Thanks!"

----------------------

In the dance studio, the president of the dance club, Anzu, was directing the new male members of the club. They weren't following her directions very well, as they were moving very clumsily.

"That won't do! This won't work! How many times do I have to tell you?! You should dance like this ..."

Anzu demonstrated the dance steps again, but everyone could see that she in a bad mood.

"Oh ... Sempai! Have mercy on me! I really can't do this."

"That's right! Those floor movements or whatever you call them ... are causing me so much pain ..."

"Can't we take a break? My bones and joints are aching!"

The male members were all complaining.

"NO! You're all a bunch of useless boys. We've just danced for twenty minutes and you're already grumbling. You're a disgrace!" She scolded.

"But we just can't do all that."

"Can't do it?! If you couldn't perform these moves, then you shouldn't have joined the dance club!" 

The group of male dancers then obediently closed their mouths. None of them wanted to be kicked out by the president of the club. If they were excluded from the club, then they would lose the opportunity to dance with Ruri. 

"Sheesh ..." Anzu peevishly said. She was actually very pleased to see so many people wanting to join the dance club but they were a bunch of talentless people. Once she thought of that, Anzu sighed again. She wondered why some were so talented and could learn faster than others when they all were the same grade level in school. 'Just look at those two. While the boys are groaning about having to learn the floor movements, they only needed twenty minutes to learn the moves. In one day, they had memorized the standard and proper gestures, movements and steps. Compared with those talentless boys, they're simply ...'

----------------------

"Anzu-san? Are you feeling well? You don't look too great ..." Ruri had picked up a cold towel to give to her.

"Huh? Thanks." Anzu accepted the towel. "What's giving me a headache are those guys!" As she spoke, she pointed a finger in their direction. 

"Eh ..." Ruri glanced at them and shook her head as well. She saw the boys all lying out on the floor, appearing to be very tired from the dancing.

"Looking like that, how can I let them dance for the school? Once they step onto the stage, I won't be surprised if they destroy the club's reputation." Anzu commented dryly.

Ruri chimed in, "I think so too."

The other girl sighed. "If they could be like the other you and the other Yuugi, it would be just great. Those two definitely have the talent for dancing."

"Oh? Haha ... I think they would be very glad to hear that." Ruri smiled.

"That reminds me. I'm suspicious ... How did the other you convince the other Yuugi to dance with her? I thought he would never agree to it!"

"About that? Honestly, I have no idea how she persuaded him. She only told me to 'Leave it to me.' and then somehow gotten her brother to agree."

Anzu sighed. "It's a pity. We're still one male dancer short. If we had another male dancer, the dance number we're performing would be even more marvellous."

"Still missing a person? Why don't you ask Onii-chan's friends?"

"Oh, that's a good idea!"

----------------------

In the evening, after he had finished taking care of the trivial matters in his company, Kaiba sat in the sitting room as he held the Sennen Rod in his hands.

He was thinking, 'Where did I see that girl before? I keep feeling that she's someone familiar ... where did I meet her?' Looking down at the rod, he asked it, "Do you know?"

_(AN: Hey, Kaiba ... do you have a problem? How could you ask something that isn't alive such a question? _

Kaiba: Why do you care?)

As if in response to his query, the rod began to glow brightly. Kaiba stared at it for a moment, then a small smile appeared on his face. 

"So that's how it is. It's her ... she's also been reborn."

He put down the rod and headed towards the window, glancing up at the clear moon.

"The beautiful princess of Egypt, Tameri ..."

Closing his eyes, Kaiba began to recall the memories of over three thousand years ago ...

----------------------

**Three Millenia Before**

He was the priest in charge of the Temple of Light in ancient Egypt, Seto. Possessing the powers of the Millenium Rod and the White Dragon, he later started a rebellion against the Pharaoh. In the end, he had lost to the Pharaoh at the time, Atem. 

When the officers surrounding the Pharaoh wanted to execute him, a beautiful princess stopped them. That princess ... was Tameri. He was surprised. Why would she want to save him?

She only smiled softly in response and looked at the Pharaoh, who didn't say anything to her. He told the military officers to leave them and turned around himself to return to his chambers. Before the Pharaoh disappeared, he simply told her,

"Tameri ... I will comply with your wishes."

In gratitude, she replied, "Thank you, my brother!"

He had asked her at the time, "Why did you save my life?"

"Because, you still have another task to do ... I can't let you die. If you were to die, we won't be able to resist the danger in the future." 

"Danger?!"

"That's correct."

She then called over her attendants and had them tidy him up. She also had the Millenium Rod and the stone slab of the White Dragon returned to him.

"These belong to you, so take them back."

She walked away from him, heading towards the inner chambers of the palace. He watched her form disappear slowly into the darkness, leaving him behind as he stood in his place.

At the time, he had made a resolution to himself that he would one day repay her kindness. Later on, he would discover that it was the Pharaoh himself who had asked his younger sister to save his life. Since that moment on, he began to feel a strange emotion towards the Pharaoh as well ...

(_AN: It's not what you're thinking!_)

----------------------

The next morning, Kaiba was taking care of his documents as he usually did as he sat in his seat.

"Kaiba!"

"What?"

He glanced in the direction of the voice and was shocked. "Tameri?!"

"Shhh!" Yami Ruri quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Come out here!" Not caring if he was willing or not, she dragged him out of the classroom. He didn't know why himself but he didn't want to resist her in the first place as he let her take him up to the roof of the school. "It's been a while, Seto. I didn't think you'd remember my name from three thousand years ago so soon. I am truly happy!"

"I'm not delighted to say the least." He replied callously.

"Hmm ... You're still so cold. Even after three thousand years, your personality is the same as always."

"Humph ... enough nonsense!"

"But ... I like that aspect of you the most ..."

"How nauseating."

"Hey? Don't you feel honored by it? After all, there aren't many out there that I am fond of, other than my brother."

"Humph ... I tire of hearing this rubbish. What is it that you want?" 

"I do have something that I need your help on. Can you partner up with me for a dance?"

It took Kaiba a while before he could respond. "What did you say?!"

"I said, can you dance with me when the anniversary of the school's founding comes?"

"You ... that'll never happen!" He replied angrily. 'You want me, Kaiba Seto, to dance with you in front of a big crowd? I would rather stay at home and deal with the big pile of documents.'

Yami Ruri appeared to look puzzled. "Why not?!"

"You ... Don't think of making me do such a humiliating thing!"

He didn't know when she had moved close to him as she pleaded, "Please! Consider it as you helping me out here. I'll find some way to repay you later."

Kaiba was not moved by her words. "It's out of the question! I told you, I will never do such a disgracing thing!"

"Please! Just help me this time and I'll pay you back later."

She then tried the method she once used on a stubborn Seto in the past -- acting like a spoiled child. As she expected, Kaiba heart softened at her pleas. It wasn't because of the conditions she had mentioned but for some strange reason, he just wanted to agree to her requests.

"Fine." 

A big smile appeared on her face. "Really?! I'm so glad! You better not go back on your promise now. I love you the most, Kaiba!"

"Humph."

She deftly ran down the stairway, searching for her friends to tell them the good news. As for Kaiba? His heart had shuddered when he heard her say, "I love you the most." He was absolutely sure that there wasn't anything wrong with him too.

"Just like what happened three thousand years ago ... I've agreed to her demands too easily."

He also went down the stairs to continue dealing with all the paperwork he had on his desk.

----------------------

**_Postscript by Youlan --_**

Youlan: It seems like the leads in this chapter are Yami Ruri and Kaiba.

Yami Ruri: The last chapter was like that too. Are you trying to kill us from exhaustion?

Youlan: Is it that serious?

Kaiba: Of course it is! We have to be shooting scenes every day and I already have dark bags under my eyes!

Youlan: The reason why I have you all working is because I think highly of you all. Just look at Jounouchi. I don't really care about him getting his parts in.

Jounouchi: What did you say?!

Kaiba and Yami Ruri: Fine, we'll accept the work grudgingly.  



End file.
